ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is a red armored alien from an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. He premiered in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Water Hazard's DNA sample was scanned from Bivalvan in the episode, Fame. Ben first uses this form in the episode Too Hot To Handle to pose as Bivalvan and convince P'andor to go home. Unfortunately, this attempt did not work, possibly do in part to P'andor having a vicious rivalry with Bivalvan when they were Aggregor's prisoners, and Ben had to use more violent methods and different aliens to send P'andor home. Water Hazard makes his video game debut on Ben 10: Alien Force Game Creator along with Terraspin. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation. He possesses limited superhuman strength and can shoot pressurized water from openings within holes in his hands. He also appears to be at least partially amphibious. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is also able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into wide variety of shapes. He can absorb moisture from the air, as seen in Hero Time through the holes in his hands, effectively pulling a reversal on his powers.. Appearances Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Hero Time (Officially named) Trivia *Bivalvin's name refers to a Bivalve, an aquatic mollusk (clams,mussels, and scallops). *Water Hazard's species is the first to be scanned by the Ultimatrix. *Water Hazard's species is the first species from a different galaxy to be included into the Ultimatrix on-screen: the Andromeda Galaxy *Ben was able to trick P'andor into thinking he was Bivalvan, unfortunately, his plan to use it to get P'andor to leave Earth failed. *This is the first transformation in ''Ultimate Alien where Ben didn't obviously say the form's name, although he might have said it off-screen. *Each of Ben's new Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this form commands water. *Water Hazard is the opposite of Swampfire in many ways. Water Hazard can shoot and control water, whereas Swampfire shoots fire and controls plants. Water Hazard also has a strong and sturdy exoskeleton, while Swampfire is made of plant matter and can easily be broken, but can just as easily regenerate from such hits. *Water Hazard is the first of Ben's water-based aliens that can actually control water (see the abilities section), for Ripjaws is water-based and cannot control water, and Jetray, who is at least ''partly ''water-based, also lacks this power. *Water Hazard is the first alien from the Andromeda Galaxy to be seen multiple times *When Water Hazard first appeared, his sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is noticeably deeper. *Despite being first used in Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard wasn't named until Hero Time. *Water Hazard showed new ability. He can absorb moisture from the air, as seen in Hero Time. Gallery Waterhazard-article.jpg|Water Hazard in Cosmic Destruction Paris night 01 brightened-article-350.jpg water hazard 33.PNG Water Hazard.png Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h29m03s42.png|Water Hazard in Cosmic Destruction and shooting water vlcsnap-2010-06-14-18h20m09s9.png|Water Hazard shooting water in Cosmic Destruction Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens